Girl Meets Prequel: Texas
by Katy Kear
Summary: Prequel to the Season Fics- starting before the actual series branching into the series later on. Thought it'd be cool to give you a Prequel Series. Let me know what you think and what you'd like to see! Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1: New Girl

_**Author's Note: **__So I thought that giving you a prequel series would be cool. So this series is about when Lucas and KC were both still in Texas. It will end up venturing into parts of the series, but from their points of views. I will try to mainly stick with the positive moments._

**Jaxon's POV**

Luke, my 4 year old brother, and I were walking through the hallway heading to the bus when we saw a girl crying. She was sitting by the bathroom door. We walked up to her.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked her. She looked at me and shook her head. "What's your name? I'm Jaxon, and this is my brother, Lucas."

"Katy Carmela," she said, "but my mommy calls me KC." She started crying again.

"Is your mommy picking you up?" I asked.

"No, I live with my daddy," she said. "I wish it was my mommy."

"Wanna come play at our house?" I asked. She smiled. It was the prettiest smile I'd ever seen.

"Yeah, sure," she said. I helped her up, and we all got on the bus.

**KC's POV**

When we got off the bus, I saw their house. It was big and on a ranch. I saw horses and cows and there was a littler house behind theirs.

"Wow!" I said.

I followed them inside, and they hugged their mom.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"My name is Rachel," she said. "Are you a friend of my boys?"

"Yeah, my name is KC," I said.

"Are you okay, KC?" She asked, touching my face. I flinched. "You look like you've been crying."

"Yes, Ma'am," I said. "I'm okay."

"Where's daddy?" Lucas asked.

"He's out working on your boys' tree house," she said. "You wanna go help him?"

"No need for that," a man said, walking in from another room. "I'm done for the day." He saw me and crouched down. "Hello, lil lady. What's your name?"

"Her name's KC," Jaxon said. "It's short for Katy Car— uh…"

"Katy Carmela," I said.

"You ever rode a horse, KC?" Their dad asked.

"No," I said.

"You wanna?"

"Brad, we don't have her parent's permission," Rachel said.

"My mommy used to ride one, she wants me to learn," I said. My mommy actually said that when I was four.

"That good enough for you, Rachel?" Brad asked.

I looked at her with my hands folded, begging her with my eyes.

"Oh, alright," she said. I jumped up and down. "Be careful, though?"

"Okay!"

We went out to the horses. Brad lifted me up onto the saddle. He started guiding the horse around.

"When can we race, dad?" Jaxon asked.

"When you're twelve or older," he said. "You'd need enough practice to do that."

"When can I ride Judy?" Lucas asked.

"You know how hard your Pappy Joe is," he said. "I don't think you're ready to mutton bust, Luke."

"But daddy!"

"Luke!"

"Okay, okay," he said.

When I got home, I walked in.

"Where the _hell _have you been?!"

"Sorry, daddy," I said. "I was playing with my new friends at their house. I got to ride a horse! It was so fun, dad—" The back of his hand connected with my face and I fell to the floor. I held my cheek. My eyes got all watery.

"You're not allowed to have friends! You don't _deserve _friends," he said. "You missed dinner, so you're going without."

"I do too deserve friends!" I said. I didn't dare tell him I ate dinner with them.

"You don't deserve happiness," he said. "You worthless, just like your mother!" I started crying. He grabbed my hair.

"Stop your crying, you little brat!" He threw me against the wall. That just made me cry harder. "Shut up!" He said, kicking me in the side. He hit me for what felt like forever. He ended up falling asleep on the couch. I pulled myself to my room and onto my bed. I lifted up my mattress and grabbed the Bible my mom gave me. I opened it and on that page it said _The Lord is my strength_. I started praying, thanking God for my friends and asking him to help me get away from my dad.


	2. Chapter 2: Piano

_**Author's Note: **__Thanks to the Guest Reviewer that suggested this timeframe! I'm definitely using it! This chapter is set when KC is 6._

_**[Sunday]**_

**KC's POV**

I went to church with the Friars and Isaiah, Luke's new friend. After church, during a brunch they were holding, I wandered into a room. There, I saw a piano. I sat down and looked in front of me. There were papers. On it was a picture of the piano with letters on the white and black rectangles. On another page there were lines with dots and circles with lines going into some. There were letters under them, the same letters as on the other page. I looked at the picture, at the piano, at the line page, and back at the piano. I pushed the first one down, then the second, then the third, and so on. I realized I recognized it. I looked at the top of the page and it said "Amazing Grace". I started again, but this time trying to play it like I remembered it, holding some of the rectangles down longer. I started again, and again every time I thought I messed up. I didn't even hear Rachel walk in.

"There you are," she said. This scared me, making me jump. "What are you up to?"

"What's this called?" I asked her pointing at the page with _Amazing Grace_ on it.

"That's called sheet music," she said. "It's how you write down music."

"I _thought_ I heard someone playing the piano," the pastor's wife said, walking into the room.

"I'm sorry," I said, standing up off of the bench.

"No, go ahead," she said. "Has someone been teaching you?"

"No," I said. "I just played what I saw."

"On your own?"

"Yeah," I said. "I'm going to go find Jax and Luke." I skipped off.

_**[The Following Saturday]**_

"You sure you're ready, Luke?" Brad asked Lucas.

"I was born ready!" He said.

"Get ready, boy," Pappy Joe said. Brad helped him onto the sheep.

"Ready kid?" The man next to us asked him. He nodded.

"Lucas Friar, riding Judy the sheep!" We heard the announcer say. They let her out, and Luke fell off almost right away. Mr. McCullough started laughing.

"Should've had the other boy do it," he said. "Boy, that must've been embarrassing, Friar!"

"Hey, why don't you shut up!" I said.

"Yeah, what she said, McCullough," Pappy Joe said.

"You know people are gonna give you a hard time for this one, Friar," McCullough said.

Pappy Joe walked away, upset.

"Why do you always have to give my dad a hard time, McCullough?" Brad asked him.

"It's our thing, Bradley," he said. "He'll get over it." I walked away and went to find Luke.

"Boy, you put the Friar name in the mudhole!" I heard Pappy Joe say.

"I didn't mean to," Luke said.

"This is why I didn't want you to do it," Pappy Joe said. "I knew you weren't ready."

Pappy Joe walked away. I went and hugged Luke.

"It'll be fine," I said. "Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?"

"No," he said. "Thanks, KC."

"Let's go get your mom to get us ice cream," I said. He smiled.

_**[At the Ice Cream Shop]**_

**Jaxon's POV**

"Don't worry, Luke, Grandpa will get over it," I said.

"I hope so," Luke said.

"Hey, KC," mom said. "I got you this." She pulled a black Cowgirl hat out of her bag and put it on KC's head. KC got a huge smile on her face.

"Thanks, Rachel!" She almost yelled. Then her smile faded. She looked like she remembered something. "Can I keep it at your house?"

"Sure," mom said. "You don't want to take it home with you?"

"My dad doesn't like me to keep stuff," I said.

"What do you mean?" Mom asked.

"Every time I take something home, he takes it away," she said. "I don't know why."

"Well that's not very nice," mom said.

"He's not nice," she said. Mom looked concerned.

"How is he not nice, KC?" Mom asked. KC closed her mouth and looked scared.

"Thanks for the ice cream and the hat," she said. "I should go home."

"You sure you don't want to stay over?" Mom asked.

"I don't think he'd want me to," KC said.

"We _do_ have church tomorrow," she said. "If your dad has any questions, I'll be happy to answer them."

"I won't be a bother?" KC asked.

"Of course not," Mom said. KC smiled.

**Lucas' POV**

We made a blanket fort and mom got us sleeping bags. Mom let me invite Zay over too.

"Can we ride horses tomorrow after church?" KC asked my mom.

"Sure," she said. "You can wear your hat while riding tomorrow."

"Yay!" KC said.

"Can we watch a movie?" I asked.

"Sure," mom said. "Only one, then it's lights out. Which one?"

"Lizzie McGuire Movie," KC said. I looked at Jaxon and Zay. They shrugged. We agreed.

KC sang along to all of the songs. After the movie, she fell asleep first.


	3. Chapter 3: Songs

_**Author's Note: **__Thank you so much for reading! In this chapter, KC is seven. _

**Rachel's POV**

I walked to the room KC was in at the church and I heard her singing as she was playing piano.

"I have a piece that I can hold, but it doesn't compare to the whole. So, this is what it feels like to grow up without you in my life. I miss you so much. Getting through this life is tough, without you."

"KC," I said. She looked at me. "Did you write that?"

"Yeah," she said.

"How did you learn to write with that vocabulary?"

"I read the dictionary sometimes," she said.

"Who is that to?"

"I wanna keep it to myself," she said.

"Okay, that's fine," I said.

After we left the church, we went to the shooting range. KC watched as Jaxon shot targets. She said she wanted to learn when she turned 8. I noticed that Jaxon and her were getting closer and I wonder if something will come from that. I could tell spending time with us was an escape. She won't open up about her home life, but it worries me with how she talks about her father. We're her safe space.

"I love you, Rachel," she said. I looked at her and sat next to her.

"I love you too," I said. She looked shocked. She started crying.

"KC, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said, wiping her tears. "My mom is the only one that ever said it back."

"Your dad doesn't say it back?" I asked. She shook her head. I immediately hugged her. "We all love you, KC."

"Thanks," she said. She smiled at me.

**KC's POV**

I went home and he was mad again.

"I told you couldn't go with them," he said.

"I went to church, dad," I said. "I want to learn about God."

"God isn't real," he said.

"Yeah He is," I said. "He loves me." I looked him in the eyes. "I love you."

"Go to your room," he said.

"I love you," I said again.

"Well, I hate you," he said. "You should have never been born. Now go to your room."

"You don't mean that. You love me," I said. "You have to, you're my dad."

He grabbed me by my hair and threw me in my room.

"I said for you to go to your room," he said. He looked in the corner of my room. My songs. "What is that?" He walked towards them.

I tried to get in his way. He grabbed a few of them and started reading them. He looked me in the eyes and ripped up the ones he had. I grabbed the rest of my songs and ran past him, out of my room, and out of the house. I ran to the Friars' ranch and begged them to keep my songs there. They agreed and let me stay there for the night.


	4. Chapter 4: Eight

**KC's POV**

I walked out of my room in my Sunday dress that Rachel got for me. I saw Rachel's truck outside and started walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" I heard dad ask. I didn't realize he was awake. I turned around.

"I'm going to church with the Friars," I told him. I've refused to ask his permission anymore, I just inform him instead.

"Where did you get that dress?" He asked.

"Rachel gave it to me," I said.

"You're going to stay here and do nothing," he said. "And take off that dress."

"I'm going to church with the Friars," I said. "And it was an early birthday present."

"No, you're not," he said. "Doesn't that book of yours say that you have to obey your parents _no matter what_?"

"Acts 5:29," I said. He looked at me, confused. "We ought to obey God rather than men. What you are telling me to do is against God, so I don't have to listen to you." He stood up and walked up to me, looking angrily at me. I knew he was about to hurt me, so I said quickly, "Rachel can see in the window, if you hurt me she'll see and call the police." He backed away. I hurried out the door. I got into the truck.

"Happy birthday, KC!" Lucas and Jaxon said immediately.

"Thanks," I said. I was happy now. Not only did I have friends that cared, one of them being my crush, I also stood up to my dad.

"Happy birthday," Rachel said.

"Do you like water parks?" Brad asked.

"I've never been to one," I said.

"How'd you like to go to SeaWorld this afternoon?" Rachel asked.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," Rachel said.

**Lucas' POV**

KC went down one of the waterslides. I saw an older boy go up behind her after she came back to the surface. I swam over as fast as I could. When I got to the surface he had pulled up her top. I immediately punched him. He shoved he me underwater. I came back up coughing.

"Hey!" The lifeguard said. "You two, get out of the water, now!"

Both me and the other boy left the pool. I saw Jaxon comforting KC. Mom and dad were over by us.

"What's you names?"

"Jack," the other boy said.

"Lucas," I answered.

"How old are you, Jack?"

"Thirteen," he said.

"Well, Jack," the lifeguard said. "Are you aware that pulling an eight year old girl's top up could be considered sexual harassment?"

"It was just a joke," he said.

"This is not a joking manner, kid," he said. "You scared that girl."

"Sorry," he said. "I didn't mean anything by it."

"I'd like you and whoever you are with to leave the park right now," the lifeguard said.

"Is this kid not going to get punished?" He asked. "He punched me!"

"As far as I'm concerned, it was well deserved," the lifeguard said. The other kid left. "Why did you punch him, Lucas?"

"He pulled my friend's top up," I said. "I got mad and reacted."

"Well, the rules do say that there is no violence permitted," he said. "So, I will have to ask you to stay out of the pool for the rest of the day."

"Okay," I said.

"Thank you," he said. He walked back to his post.

**KC's POV**

We went back to their house after swimming some more. I changed back into my dress.

"Hey, KC?" Jaxon asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked. "Alone?"

"Yeah, sure," I said. We climbed up to the tree house.

"I made you this," he said showing me a flower crown. "My mom helped."

"Thanks," I said. I put it on. I started blushing and looked down.

"You're beautiful," he said. I looked up. No one's ever called me that except my mom and his mom.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said. He put his hand on mine. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Really?" I asked. I didn't know he liked me back. He nodded. "Yes."

He smiled. He kissed me on the cheek.

"What'd she say?" I head Lucas yell from the ground.

"She said yes," Jaxon told him looking out the window. He looked at me. "You okay?" I knew he meant at about SeaWorld.

"Yeah," I said. "This is the best birthday ever!" I looked down. "I wish I could stay here forever."

"Me too," he said. "You don't like your dad, do you?"

"I know he doesn't like me," I said.

"Well, I like you," he said. I blushed. "We all do, but I think I do a little more." I smiled at him. "You should stay for dinner," he said. "And maybe talk to my parents about your dad."

"Jaxon," I said.

"I know there's something wrong," he said. "We all do. We just want you to be safe."

"You make me feel safe," I said.

"And he doesn't, right?" I looked down.

"I'll stay for dinner," I said. "But I have to go home or he'll be mad." _Home_. That word didn't feel right anymore, not for that place, at least.

"Okay," he said. He opened the treehouse door. "After you, beautiful." I smiled and climbed down the ladder. He climbed down after me. He held my hand as we walked inside.

_**Author's Note: **__Thanks to the Guest Reviewer for suggesting SeaWorld! _


	5. Chapter 5: With Us

_**Author's Note: **__This is a __**very heavy**__ chapter. __**DISCRETION ADVISED. **_

**KC's POV**

I sat against the wall with my dad's gun.

He left the house thirty minutes ago. Before he left, he told me that I'm worthless and I deserved everything he does to me. He uses his gun to scare me. He points it at me and calls me all the words I know no one should say, especially not to their daughter. He found out I have a boyfriend. He called me a whore. I know that he will never stop hurting me.

I pointed the gun at myself. I wanted it to stop. My hands shook. I put my thumb on the trigger. Then I remembered my family. I realized I'd never have a chance to see my mom or Maya again, or see the Friars again. I put the gun on the ground and pushed it away. I looked outside. I saw the dumpster and remembered that it's trash day. I looked at the gun and back at the dumpster.

"He can't threaten me with it if it's gone," I told myself.

I picked up the gun and took out the bullets. I ran to the dumpster and threw the gun and the bullets in the dumpster. I ran back to the house and waited. I watched the dump truck pick up the dumpster and empty it. It was gone. I sat down, relieved.

**Jaxon's POV**

"Hey Jax?" Lucas asked me. He was holding his baseball bat.

"Yeah?"

"You wanna walk to KC's?" he asked.

"Yeah sure," I said. "But we have to ask mom and dad first."

We ran into the house. Mom and dad were fighting again.

"That boy is trouble!" We heard dad say.

"Go outside," I told Luke. He did. They were talking about him.

"He's just trying to protect his friends, Brad," mom said. "I knew someone that would do the exact same thing."

"Then go marry him!"

"You know I'm right," she said. "Yes, he has a temper, but who do you think he gets it from?"

"I should have never married you!" I heard dad say.

I ran out of the house.

"Come on, let's go," I said.

"Did you ask?" Luke asked.

"No," I said.

**KC's POV**

I heard my dad's truck pull up. He came into the house.

"I'm taking you out of school," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You don't need to see those boys again," he said. "That's the only reason you go."

"No," I said. "And you can't take me out of school. I have to go to school, it's the law."

"Yes it is," he said. "And I can do whatever the hell I want."

"I go there to learn," I said, then I said under my breath, "and to get away from you."

"What was that?" He asked.

"Nothing," I lied.

"I know how to make you talk," he said. He went to his gun safe and opened it. A lump formed in my throat. "Where is my gun?!" I stayed quiet. He walked up to me. "Where. Is. My. Gun.?!" I started shaking. "Answer me, you little brat!" He grabbed my hair.

"I—I threw it away," I said. "It's gone forever." He struck me in the head.

**Jaxon's POV**

We saw KC's dad's truck. We looked in the window and saw him hit KC. She fell to the ground. Before I knew it, Lucas burst threw the door and I followed after him.

"Luke!" I called after him. He hit him on the back with his bat. I ran to KC to see if she was alright. I saw him hit Lucas in the face. I started punching him. He hit me across the face and I fell down. He grabbed Lucas' baseball bat and hit my arm three times. I screamed out in pain. Then I heard sirens. Someone had called the cops. KC's dad put the baseball bat by Lucas.

**Rachel's POV**

"I want a divorce," Brad said. "Marrying you was the dumbest thing I've ever done."

My phone started ringing. I answered it. What I heard made me stop in my tracks.

"What?" I asked. "When did they even go over there?... I'll be right over."

"Who was that?" Brad asked.

"Sherriff Joseph," I said. "The boys went over to KC's and there was an altercation."

"You know, if they never became friends with her, we wouldn't have all these problems," he said.

"How dare you say that you unfeeling shell of a man!"

I drove over to KC's house. I walked up to Sherriff Joseph.

"What happened here, Robert?" I asked.

"You're lucky I don't arrest your boys."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"They attacked Mr. Johnson in his home," he said.

"He hit her, mom!" Jaxon said. I saw him holding his arm.

"Why aren't you arresting him?" I asked.

"I've known Anthony for years. He would never hit a woman, let alone his own daughter," he said. "Your boys are obviously making it up."

"What's wrong with Jaxon's arm?"

"_He_ hit my arm with Lucas' bat!" Jaxon said, pointing at Anthony. "I think it's broken."

"You didn't call an ambulance?!" I asked Robert in disbelief. "I want him arrested!"

"You and your sons are not allowed on this property again," he said. "Whoever steps on this property will be arrested."

"Did you even get KC's statement?"

"Rachel, kids make up stories," he said. "Anthony is a good guy. He loves his daughter."

"You're an idiot," I said.

"Get off the property now," he told me.

"Then KC is coming with us," I said. "I am not going to look away like you are."

"That will not be happening," he said.

I was not having that. I ran into the house.

"Come on, KC," I said. "You're going home with us."

"Rachel, stop or I will arrest you for attempted kidnapping," Robert said. I didn't see KC.

I walked out of the house and walked straight to Anthony.

"Where is she?!" I asked. He just stared at me. I started shoving him. "Where is KC?!"

"Leave, Rachel," Robert said.

I helped the boys into the truck and drove straight to the hospital.

Brad met me at the hospital and apologized for what he said before.

_**Author's Note: **__Next Chapter, KC is 10. _


	6. Chapter 6: Treehouse

**Rachel's POV**

I walked over to KC who was sitting at our kitchen table, working on homework.

"I'm an idiot," she said.

"No, you're not," I told her.

"I don't know any of this," she said.

"That's why you're learning it," I told her.

"I have to get home before five," she said. "He'll know I was here if I'm not."

"Well, you have two hours before that," I said. "And I'll drive you there. I'll drop you off at the curb."

"I wish I could just stay here," she said.

"We're going to get you out of that house somehow," I said.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Fourth grade is hard," she said.

"Wait 'til college," I joked.

"Like I'll ever get to go there," she said. "I'll never be smart enough, and I won't have the money for it." I'm positive those thoughts came directly from Anthony.

"Of course you will," I said. "You are an A & B student right now. If you keep it up, you'll get into college."

"If I get to be old enough," I heard her say under her breath. I hugged her.

"If I have anything to do with it, you will," I said.

"May I take a break?" she asked.

"Sure," I said.

"Can we go to the church?" She asked.

"So you can play piano?" I asked.

"Yeah, can we?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure," I said. "Promise you'll finish your homework later?"

"Promise," she said.

**KC's POV**

Rachel took me to the church. I started playing the piano and saw Rachel leave the room with her phone that started ringing. I started playing a song I had been practicing called "Place In This World". I've liked Taylor Swift's music since I was seven.

_I don't know what I want, so don't ask me/ 'Cause I'm still trying to figure it out/ Don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking/ Trying to see through the rain coming down/ Even though I'm not the only one/ Who feels this way_

_I'm alone/ On my own/ And that all I know/ I'll be strong/ I'll be wrong/ Oh, but life goes on/ Oh, I'm just a girl/ Trying to find a place in this world_

I stopped playing and could hear Rachel was arguing on the phone with someone. She stopped talking and came into the room.

"Is everything okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she said. "Do you want to stay over tonight?"

"I'd like to, but…" I said.

"I just talked to your father," she said. "He got home early and saw you weren't there and called me."

"He was mad, wasn't he?" I asked.

"Yes, but I told him that I'd like you to stay over and I'll take you to school tomorrow," she said. "He agreed after yelling at me for a minute."

"I'm sorry," I said, looking down. "It's my fault."

"No, it's not," she said. "So are you up to staying over?"

"Yes," I said. "Can we sleep in the treehouse?"

"Of course," she said. I smiled.

**Lucas' POV**

I woke up in our treehouse and it was still dark. I could hear someone moaning. I could tell it was KC. She was having a nightmare. I turned on the lamp and tried to shake KC awake.

"KC, wake up!" I said. "Are you okay?"

KC stood up and started throwing punches.

"KC! What are you doing?!" I yelled. She didn't say a word. It looked like she was sleep walking. Jaxon woke up. KC hit me in my collarbone and I heard a crack. She was still throwing punches. I was backing up, not realizing how close I was to the window.

"She's sleep walking or something," I told Jaxon.

He grabbed KC's arms from behind and tried to hold her still. I kept backing up, not wanting to get hit again. I fell back, out of the treehouse window.

**Jaxon's POV**

"Luke!" I yelled. I felt KC relax in my arms. I looked at her face, and she looked around.

"What happened?" She asked. "Where's Luke?"

Luke was crying in pain from the ground.

"Stay her, KC," I said. "Stay here. It's okay, it's not your fault." I hurried down the ladder and ran to Luke.

"Luke, what hurts?"

"My collarbone and my arm," he said, wincing. I unlocked the door of our house.

"Mom! Dad!" I yelled running into their room.

"What's wrong, Jaxon?" Mom asked.

"Luke fell out of the tree house," I said.

"How did that happen?" Dad asked.

"KC was like sleepwalking or something and was hitting him and he backed up too close to the widow and fell out."

"She _hit_ him?!" Dad asked, seeming upset.

"She was asleep, dad," I said. "She didn't know what she was doing. She even asked 'what happened?' when she woke up."

He shook his head. "That's probably just an excuse son," he said. "Like father, like daughter."

"Shut up, Brad," mom said. "You know she is nothing like him." She looked at me, getting out of bed.

"How hurt is Lucas?" Dad asked.

"His collarbone and arm hurt," I said.

"How's KC?"

"I told her to stay in the treehouse while I got you guys," I said. We all went outside.

"What happened to Luke?" KC asked, sitting next to him. "He won't tell me."

"Let's get him to the hospital," mom said. KC looked confused, probably because none of us answered her. I held her hand. We got into the truck and went to the hospital.

**KC's POV**

We were sitting in the hospital. No one will tell me what happened to Lucas. The doctor talked to Rachel and Brad. Brad keeps glaring at me.

"What happened to Luke?" I asked again. No one answered me. "Why won't anyone tell me?" Rachel looked at me with sympathy but didn't say a word. "Someone tell me!" I yelled. I needed to know.

"You wanna know what happened?" Brad asked. He seemed mad.

"Brad, don't," Rachel said.

"You punched him until he fell of the treehouse!" I looked at him confused.

"No, I didn't," I said. I looked at Jaxon. He looked at me with a sad face. "I did?" I asked him.

"You were sleepwalking," he said. "You didn't know what were you doing. It's not your fault."

"She's in control of her own body," dad said. "Stop trying to put up a front. At this rate, you'll be just like your father." I sunk into my chair and my eyes started watering. That's the one thing I never want to happen.

"Brad," Rachel said. "Go home. I will bring the kids home after they check Lucas out." He got up and left. She sat by me. "Come here," she told me. I sat on her lap. "He's wrong. He can talk like an idiot sometimes. You will never be like your father. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you have us," Rachel said. "And you have a good heart."

"Thanks," I said. "I can't believe I hurt him. I swear I didn't mean to."

"I know," she said. "Whatever is going on with your body is not your fault, okay?"

"Okay," I said.

"We love you," she said.

"I love you guys too," I said.

"I love you, KC," Jaxon said. I looked at him with a smile.

"I love you too," I said.

They let Lucas leave and we went back to the ranch. He has a broken arm and collarbone. We stayed in the house for the rest of the night. I stayed awake because I didn't want to hurt anyone else.

_**Author's Note:**__ Oh wow! I am so sorry! I just realized I got SeaWorld wrong. I think I accidentally looked at it wrong. Thought it was a waterpark when I looked it up (which is kind of dumb of me because I've heard of SeaWorld before lol). So, sorry about that!_


	7. Chapter 7: Safe

**KC's POV**

I woke up on my 11th birthday at 3am. I rolled over and saw my dad's legs. My eyes moved up. As they did, I saw a rope in his hand. I could tell on his face that he didn't know I was awake. I pretended to still be asleep, trying to keep my breathing normal and keeping my eyes closed. I felt his hand grab the back of my neck and moved to the front. It's like he was… _measuring_. My dad—no, this man was not my dad, a dad wouldn't be planning his daughter's murder _ON HER BIRTHDAY_— walked out of the room.

Once I heard his door closed, I quietly got out of bed and put clothes into my backpack and snuck out the window. I ran all the way to the Friars' ranch and, not wanting to wake them, climbed up to the treehouse. I fell asleep after a few minutes.

**Lucas' POV**

"Do you think KC will come over for her birthday?" I asked Jaxon.

"I hope so, I hope she'll go to school with us too." We walked to the treehouse. I started climbing the treehouse ladder. I got to the top and saw KC asleep in the treehouse.

"Speak of the devil," I said. "She's already here."

"What?" He climbed up and saw her. "Go let mom and dad know. I'll wake her up."

**Jaxon's POV**

I lightly shook her. She grabbed my arm.

"It's okay, KC," I said. "It's me." She slowly opened her eyes and let go of my arm. "Why are you in our treehouse?"

She sat up. She burst into tears. I held onto her.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked her.

"No," she said. "It's _him_. He— He—"

"Mom's making waffles," Luke said climbing up the ladder. He saw her crying. "Wow, you okay, KC?"

"Yeah," she said. "She's making waffles?"

"Yeah," he said. We climbed down and went into the kitchen.

"Hey KC," mom said. "How long have you been here?"

"Since four, I think," she said.

"4 am?" mom asked.

"Yeah," she said. Her nose started bleeding.

"KC, your nose is bleeding!" I said. Mom handed her a towel to put under her nose.

"Are you okay?" Mom asked her. "This is at least the fifth time this year."

KC shrugged.

"Hey KC," dad said, coming into the kitchen. "Another nosebleed?"

"Yeah," mom said. "I think we should take her to a doctor, Brad."

"It's probably just the change in the weather," he said.

"It's not," mom said. "This is not normal." Dad motioned to mom to talk in the other room.

**KC's POV**

I eaves dropped on Brad and Rachel's conversation.

"I know you're worried, but KC doesn't have insurance, Rach," Brad said. "You think her sorry-excuse-for-a-father will be very happy getting an expensive doctor bill? He probably doesn't even know she's here."

"Maybe we could—"

"We can't put her on our insurance," Brad said. "I wish we could but we're not her legal guardians. They would deny us right away."

"I wish she would open up so we could get her out of that man's house," Rachel said.

"Do you think his abuse is what she has nightmares about?" Brad asked. "Maybe her swinging is her trying to protect herself."

"And you thought she was like _him_ not too long ago," Rachel said.

"You know I don't actually believe that," he said. "I was just upset about Lucas getting hurt. I know it wasn't her fault." I stepped out of my hiding place.

"You're right," I said with my nose still covered with the towel. They looked over at me. "That is what the nightmares are about." Rachel kneeled in front of me and checked the towel. She slowly pulled it away. The bleeding had stopped.

"Let's got get you cleaned up," she said. We went to the bathroom.

**Jaxon's POV**

I made KC's waffle, I know she likes strawberries and chocolate chips in her waffles. Her and mom came in and mom made ours.

"Do I have to go to school today?" KC asked.

"Why?" Mom asked.

"I snuck out this morning to come here," she said. "He'll probably want to check me out of school, and I want a good birthday." Mom looked at dad.

"You know what?" Dad said. "Let's go to the track today and go to Golden Corral for your birthday." KC smiled. "If he sees you're not at school, he'll come looking here, so it's better if we're not here."

"I don't think he knows where your house is," KC said.

"Well, better to be safe than sorry," dad said.

"Can I start racing yet, dad?" I asked.

"Yes, we can practice race today if y'all want."

"After breakfast y'all can pick which horse you wanna ride."

**KC's POV**

I was riding around the track. Jaxon rode up next to me. I looked at him and smiled.

"You havin' a good birthday, Darlin'?" I smiled at him.

"Yeah," I said. We slowed down.

"You know I don't like pushin'," he said. "But why'd you come so early this morning? What happened with him?" I bit my lip.

"I woke up at three, and he was standing over my bed with a rope," I admitted. He stopped his horse.

"What?" He said. "We need to tell my parents."

"No," I said. "Not now. I'm havin' such a good birthday! Please don't tell 'em, Jaxon, please!"

"I didn't mean right now, KC," he said. I let out a relieved breath. "But you need to tell them. We love you. _I _love you. There's no way I'm letting you go back there."

"I don't want to," I said. "Why do you think I ran all the way to your house?"

"You're safe with us, you know that, right?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said. I smiled. "Race you!" I started riding. He caught up to me fast.

After riding we went to Golden Corral. We got from the buffet and sat down.

"So how's your birthday going?" Brad asked.

"Good," I said. "Thanks."

"No problem," Brad said.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"For what?" Rachel asked.

"You didn't have to do this," I said.

"You're family, KC," Rachel said. "Maybe you'll be legally someday too." She looked between Jaxon and I . We both laughed. I looked at Jaxon.

"I hope so," I said. I started coughing. "I'm going to the bathroom."

"Want me to go with you?" Rachel asked.

"No," I said. "I'll be right back."

I went to the bathroom and started coughing again. I grabbed a paper towel and covered my mouth. When I looked at it, I saw blood. My eyes went wide. I threw away the paper towel and left the bathroom. I walked back to our table.

"You okay?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied. We finished eating.

That night we were playing board games.

"I'm surprised your dad hasn't come trying to find you," Brad said.

"Don't call him that," I said. "He's not my dad."

"KC," Rachel said. I looked away. "KC, look at me." I looked at her. "What happened this morning?"

"I woke up and he was holding a rope, and it felt like he was measuring my neck," I said. "He didn't know I was awake. I snuck out after he left my room."

"Brad, call the police," Rachel said. "That Son of a Gun!" Brad left the room to get his phone.

"A dad wouldn't try to kill his daughter," I said. Rachel took my face in her hands and looked at me.

"You are absolutely right," I said. I started coughing again. She grabbed me a napkin. I coughed into it. She saw it. She saw the blood. "Brad request an ambulance too! She's coughing up blood!" She looked back at me. "Has this happened before?"

"At the restaurant," I said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" She asked. "This is serious!"

"I'm sorry," I said. I started crying. "I know lying is wrong. I just wanted a good birthday."

"Come here," she said. She hugged me. Suddenly there was banging on the door. "Stay with the boys." I nodded.

She opened the door.

"Where is that little brat?!" My abuser yelled at Rachel. He saw me. "Get in the car, we're going home!"

"No!" I said. He stepped towards me.

"She won't be going anywhere with you. We've already called the police," Rachel told him. "What kind of father plans their own daughter's murder? You're a pig." He shoved her out of the way. She shoved him back. "Get the hell out of my house!" He backhanded her.

He grabbed me by my hair and started dragging me towards the door.

"Let go of my girl!" Jaxon yelled, trying to hit him. Lucas punched him in the shoulder. I heard a crack.

"Let her go, Anthony!" I heard Brad say. Then I heard the cock of his shotgun. "If you don't, I won't hesitate to put a hole in your head." It took a bit, but he let go of me. I ran to Rachel and hugged her. "Now you're going to stay right there until the new Sherriff gets here." He kept his gun pointed at him.

He got arrested and I went to the hospital. I stayed overnight, and the next afternoon, they told me that I have Leukemia or AML.

The Friars were granted guardianship of me not too long after, the alternative being foster care.

_**Author's Note: **__Thanks to the Guest Reviewer for suggesting Golden Corral. I used to go there when my family would visit my grandparents on my mom's side. _

_And to answer another Guest's question: Brad wasn't paranoid because she's a girl. It's because he probably would know some abused children end up being abusers themselves. But because of them and her faith, she didn't become that way._

_Yes, Rachel is the same Rachel from BMW._


	8. Chapter 8: Therapist

**KC's POV**

Rachel took me to a therapist. I didn't want to go in alone, but I told it was best that I did. I walked into the therapist's office and sat down.

"Hello, KC," she said. "I am Dr. Wilson."

"Hi," I said.

"How are you today?"

"Fine, I guess," I said.

"So your guardian, Rachel told me that you have nightmares," she said. "Can you tell me what those are about?"

"My father hitting me and stuff," I said.

"So you were abused?"

"Yes," I said. "Until last year, when he was arrested."

"I see," she said.

"Shouldn't you already know that?" I asked.

"I need to hear these things from you," she said. "This is your session." I rubbed my hands nervously. "Did this abuse ever become sexual?"

"What? No, never," I said. "He just hit me and stuff and called me names."

"Can you elaborate on 'stuff'?" She asked.

"He'd throw me against the wall, threatened me with his gun, and tried to not let me have friends."

"What are your friend's names?"

"Lucas, Jaxon, Jesse, Celeste, Uriel," I said. "But only Lucas and Jaxon are my best friends."

"Who are you closest to?"

"Jaxon," I said. "He's my boyfriend."

"Do you want to marry him someday?" She asked.

"Yeah, but I probably won't because I'm going to die soon anyways," I said. "I have cancer. And even if I didn't, I probably still would."

She sat up in her chair.

"Why do you say that?"

"I'm surprised I'm not already dead," I said.

"How many people do you trust?" she asked. She was asking weird questions.

"Rachel, Jaxon, and Lucas," I said.

"Do you trust me?"

"No," I said. "I don't know you enough to be able to."

"Do you not trust, Brad, your other guardian?" She asked.

"He doesn't seem to like me very much," I said. "Then he does."

"Why do you say that?"

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to, KC," she said.

"Good," I said.

"How long did your dad abuse you?"

"He's not my dad," I said. "A dad doesn't hate his child. Since I was four."

"I'm sorry," she said. "How would you like to refer to him?"

"I'd rather not refer to him at all," I said.

"We need to talk about these things, KC," she said. "It will help you heal."

"Last time I checked, therapy doesn't get rid of cancer," I said.

"I meant in a more mental, emotional way," she said.

"_The monster_," I said. "That's how I want to refer to him because that's what he was."

"Alright," she said. "Would you like to change the subject?"

"Yes," I said.

"Now, Rachel says that you are very mature for your age," she said. "Do you know why she would say that?"

"I've been able to cook for myself since I was five," I said. "I had to do things on my own for a long time."

"So for seven years," she said. "Is your mother not in the picture?"

"He took me away from her," I said. "I don't know where she even is."

"Did no one look for her?" She asked.

"They said they did, but I don't believe them," I said.

"Who said?" she asked.

"The courts before they gave Rachel and Brad custody."

"Do you not trust anyone except for Rachel, Jaxon, and Lucas?"

"No," I said. "Well, maybe my mom. I don't know anymore."

"I see," she said. "I heard you're an amazing musician and songwriter."

"I'm okay at it," I said.

"What inspires your songs?"

"What the monster did to me, my mom, my family, and God," I said.

"How does your mom inspire you when she's not here?"

"I miss her," I said. "And she gave me a Bible before he took me away."

"Do you get really upset sometimes?" She asked.

"Yes," I said. "Can I go home now?"

"Yes, KC," she said. "You can go anytime you want. I will have to speak with Rachel before you two leave the building."

"Okay," I said.

**Rachel's POV**

I went into the therapist's office, to speak with her.

"How was your session with KC?"

"I can't disclose to you what we spoke about," she said, "but I believe I know what may be causing your concerns."

"What's that?"

"My diagnosis for her is PTSD," she said.

"She's twelve," I said. "How can she have something like that?"

"It doesn't discriminate," she said. "The nightmares you described to me where she acts them out is a symptom of it. I want you to get her these prescriptions." She wrote them down and handed the scripts to me. "Make sure she does not miss a single dose."

"Thank you Dr. Wilson," I said. I looked at the scripts. They said _Sertraline _and _Prazosin_.

_**Author's Note: **__I hope you liked that Chapter! I like the idea of doing a subplot with Katy, Maya, and Riley, but I'm not exactly sure how to do that. If you have an idea on how to do that, I will._


	9. Chapter 9: Back in New York

_**Author's Note: **__So this is a subplot chapter with Katy, Maya, and Riley. Thank you to the guest Reviewer who suggested this. This is set around the same time as the last chapter._

**Maya's POV**

I'm sitting in the bay window with my best friend, Riley. I just turned ten a month ago.

"I'm glad I have you Riles," I said.

"I'm glad I have you too," she said.

"Is Farkle coming over today?"

"Yeah, he's bringing over our science project to work on it."

"I can't believe they let you two team up again," I said.

"Who's your partner again?" She asked.

"Brandon," I said.

"Have you started working on it yet?"

"Nope," I said.

"Maya, the science fair is on Monday," she said.

"I'll just wing it," I said. "It's not like my mom will show up anyways."

"Hello Ladies," we heard Farkle say. We looked towards the window.

"Farkle," we both said.

"You do know the fire escape is dangerous, right?" I asked.

"You do it," he said.

"Yeah, because I live for danger," I said.

"Why is that?" Farkle asked.

"I just do," I said.

"You're mysterious," he said. "Is that on purpose?"

"Farkle, you're a scientist," I said. "Since when do you care about mysteriousness?"

"I've always care about you, Maya," he said.

"Yeah, four-eyes, okay then," I said. "So what's your science fair project?"

"A model solar system," he said. "And I'm going to get contacts soon."

"And Riley calls _me_ lazy," I said.

"That's because you are," she said. "You're smart."

"Haha," I laughed. "That's funny."

"You are," she said.

"What are you and Brandon going to do for yours?" Farkle asked.

"I don't know yet," I said. "But it's going to be something cool, not like your solar system."

"The solar system is cool," Farkle and Riley said together.

"Maya!" I heard Mrs. Matthews call me from downstairs. "Your mom is here!"

I ran downstairs.

"Mom!" I yelled. I hugged her.

"Hey, baby girl," she said. "I brought you your favorite."

"Tuna melt?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Could I sleep over here tonight?" I asked. "I need to figure out my science project."

"Sure, Maya," she said. I wanted her to say no. "I have to pick up Cindy's shift in thirty minutes."

I ran upstairs.

**Katy's POV**

"Don't overwork yourself, Katy," Topanga told me.

"I won't," I said. "How's she been today?"

"She's been good," she said. "You should really spend more time with her."

"I don't want to rub off on her," I said. "I'm a failure, I don't want her to think that's all _she'll _ever be."

"You are not a failure, Katy," Cory said.

_You have no idea_, I thought. _I couldn't even get my other daughter away from my abusive ex. I fail Maya everyday not telling her about KC. She doesn't remember her at all. _ "It's hard not to see myself that way." I sat on the couch next to Topanga. "I'm barely making ends meet. I don't feel like a good mother."

"You are a great mother," she said. "You are good for Maya. You are hardworking, and you love her to death."

"What if that's not enough?" I asked.

"It is," she said. I looked at my watch and saw it was almost time for work. I went up to Riley's room.

"You're basically the big sister I've never had," I heard Maya tell Riley.

"Riley, can you hand me Pluto?" Their friend Farkle asked. "What did you do?" I pushed the door open. Riley's arms were covered in purple paint.

"I painted it," she said.

"Hey, Maya," I said. She looked over at me. "I'm headed back to work. I'll pick you up in the morning."

"Okay," she said. "Bye, mom."


	10. Chapter 10: Thirteen

**KC's POV**

"Hey KC," Jaxon said, sitting next to me on the edge of the treehouse. He kissed me on the cheek. "You know that singer you like?"

"Which one?" I asked with a laugh.

"Dalton Cyr," he said.

"Oh, yeah," I said.

"I got you this," he said. He took the CD out of his bag and handed it to me. "Happy Thirteenth birthday, KC. I love you."

"How did you get the money?"

"I mowed some people's lawns," he said.

"Thank you," I said with a smile. I looked down and frowned. "How do you still love me?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I'm ugly," I said. "I don't have any hair."

"You will never be ugly in my eyes," he said.

"You're going to high school next school year," I said. "What if things change?"

"Well things will change," he said. "But not between us. You're my girl." He grabbed my hand. "I'm never going love to anyone like I love you."

"I want you to," I said. "If I die from this, promise me you'll find someone else. You don't deserve to be alone."

"If I go before you, I'd want you to do the same, then" he said. "You're going to be fine."

"What is your biggest goal before you die?"

"Well, I have a few, but I'd have to say building a life with you would be the biggest," he said. "What about you?"

"Same," I said. "I'd want to be married to you before I die." He smiled at me in a goofy way. "What?"

"I was just picturin' how pretty you'd look in a white dress," he said. We both laughed.

"I really hope we'll get there," I said. "But the way it's lookin', we won't."

"Hey Darlin', don't talk like that," he said. Then he started singing. "_**You're not alone. Take my side. I'll be with you when you close your eyes. Count all the stars that shine through the night. Look for the signs, it'll be alright. You're not alone.**_"

_**[Nine Months Later]**_

**Zay's POV**

I walked to my locker and was met by Justin Sandler.

"Hey buddy," I said, putting my hand on his shoulder. "What can I do for you?"

He shoved me to the ground.

"Stay still while I kick your butt," he said.

"Man, I'm sure we could work something out," I said. He picked me up and slammed me into the locker.

"You got a crush on my girl," he said.

"Vanessa is not your girl," I said.

"She will be," he said. "So you're gonna stay away, and I'll make sure about that." He raised his fist.

"Lucas!" I yelled.

**Lucas' POV**

I heard Zay yell and I ran in that direction. I found Justin Sandler holding Zay against the locker, ready to pummel him.

"Let him go, Justin," I said.

"No," he said.

"He hasn't done a thing to you," I said. "Let him go."

"No, Friar," he said.

"Let him go or you'll regret it," I said.

He turned his head to look at me.

"Is that a threat?" He asked me. A crowd was forming.

"Maybe," I said.

He let Zay go and immediately threw a punch at me. I dodged it and punched him. He threw another punch and hit me in the arm.

"Lucas stop," I heard KC say. I looked at her. He slammed me against the locker.

"How about this," he said. I balled my fists. "You lose, I get to beat up Zay and that ugly hag." I shoved him off of me and threw a punch. He hit me back. "You're the weakest person I've ever seen," he laughed. I punched him over and over until Zay pulled me off of him. He was out cold.

"Lucas Friar!" One of my teachers yelled. "Principal's office now!"

**KC's POV**

"He was expelled!" Brad yelled at Rachel. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"I don't know," Rachel said. "But we'll figure this out."

"Our family name is already tarnished because of him," he said.

"He was five, Brad," Rachel said. "Both you and your father need to _grow up_!"

"I should have never married you!" He yelled. "You don't care about anything that I do."

"I could say the same to you," Rachel said. "Except, I don't care about things at the expense of my sons."

"That's it, I'm gone!" He yelled. We heard banging doors and finally the front door. We went into the living room. Rachel was on the couch, crying. We cuddled up to her.

"I'm sorry, mom," Lucas said.

"This was not your fault," Rachel told him. "Don't blame yourself."

_**[Two Months Later]**_

**Rachel's POV**

We were at the hospital with KC. Her condition has worsened and they told us she maybe has six months at most. They asked her what she wanted for her last wish. She wouldn't answer. Jaxon asked to go with Lucas to the gift shop. I decided to let them. [They both decided to stay with me and see their dad on weekends.]

**Lucas' POV**

I walked with Jaxon and he went straight to the silver rings. He looked at them, one by one.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"You know what the biggest thing KC wants before she dies is?" Jaxon asked me.

"I don't know, what?" I asked.

"Be my wife," he said.

"Wait, you're not gonna—"

"Yeah, I am," he said.

"You're too young," I said.

"I'm fifteen, Luke," he said. "People used to get married at that age. And it's legal as long as she's fourteen and we have our parent or guardian's permission."

"You're crazy if you think dad will be okay with it," Lucas said. "Maybe mom—if you tell her why you're doing it, but not dad."

"We only need one parent's permission," I said.

"You're smart," Luke said. "You really love her that much?"

"Yes," I said.

"Well, I'd never do that," he said.

"I know," I said. "I know how crazy it sounds, but I want to marry her."

I went to the counter and paid for the ring.

**Rachel's POV**

Lucas and Jaxon came back into KC's room.

"What did you get at the gift store?" I asked.

"I got something for KC." He walked to KC.

"You didn't have to get me anything," KC said.

"I know, but I want to do this," he said.

"Do what?" I asked.

"I love you KC," he said.

"I love you too," she said.

"You told me your last wish on your birthday," he said. He took out a ring. "Will you marry me?" I couldn't believe what I just heard come out of my son's mouth. I don't think KC could, either. She was just staring at him. Half looking at him like he was crazy and half in-love.

"Yes," she said. He put the ring on her finger.

"What just happened?" I asked. Jaxon turned to me.

"Mom, I know KC's last wish," he said. "It's to be my wife."

"Are you sure you're prepared for that?" I asked.

"Yes, mom," he said. "I love her, mom. I know that may be hard to believe, but I know how I feel. She's the love of my life, I know it."

"I want to be with him for the rest of my life, Rachel, no matter how short that may be now," KC said.

"We just need your permission," Jaxon said.

I thought about it. I thought about how they could be right. I worried about if they were wrong, the risk they would be taking. But the fact that they were willing to use the time they have left with each other to be that for each other made me think that maybe it was worth it.

"Please mom," Jaxon said.

"Okay," I said. "I'll let you get married."

They looked at each other and smiled.


	11. Chapter 11: Fourteen & New York

**Rachel's POV**

I helped KC do her hair and makeup. It's short right now, but it's started to grow back. I've known for a while that she would eventually become my daughter-in-law, but I never knew it'd be this soon.

"You ready for this?" I asked her.

"Yes," she said. She was looking at herself in the mirror.

"What are you thinking about?"

"My mom and sister," she said. "I wish they could see me right now, but then I'm glad they can't."

"You look beautiful," I told her. "I'm sure your mom would say the same."

"Do you think we're stupid?" She asked. "Getting married when I'm going to die anyways."

"This is the bravest thing I've ever seen anyone do," I said. "And who knows…maybe you'll beat it."

She smiled. I took her out, and Brad was waiting there for her.

"You look beautiful," he said. He wasn't exactly happy that it was happening so early, but like me, knew it would happen eventually. He was happy to walk her down the aisle.

**KC's POV**

Rachel went ahead of me, since she was my bride's maid. Brad walked me down the aisle to Jaxon. Our friends, including Isaiah, and Pappy Joe were sitting in the pews. Lucas was next to Jaxon. Jaxon looked at me in the most loving way. Lucas and his dad haven't had the best relationship since he walked out. He gave me away to his son.

We began saying our vows.

"I thought I'd never get to do this," I said. "But 'til death do us part is what I want with you. I love you, Jaxon."

"I still have hope that you'll be okay," he said. "But if I'm wrong, the time that I'll have with you, like every day, will be the best day of my life. I love you too." We exchanged rings and kissed. We signed the paperwork afterwards. Rachel and Brad signed the guest house to us and said that it's ours to sell later on if we decided to.

**KC's POV**

It's been five months since we got married and three months since I went into remission. Jaxon was right. I was feeling different. I was getting sick and I hadn't had my period for about two months. We had constituted our marriage when we found out I the cancer was gone. I was told that I probably couldn't have kids, because of the chemo. I decided to take a test anyways. When I saw the results I got really happy. It was positive. Once I saw Jaxon pull up in his truck, I ran outside to meet him.

"Jaxon!" I yelled as I ran to him. "Jaxon!"

"Woah, KC," he said, catching me when I got to him. "What's up?"

I held up the test. "I'm pregnant," I smiled at him.

"What?" He asked. "That's amazing!" He looked at me. "How are we going to do this? We're still teenagers." He laughed a little.

"We're also married," she said. "And we're doing that just fine."

"True," he said.

"We should tell your parents and Lucas," I said.

"Let's wait 'til we get an ultrasound done," he said.

"Okay," I said. We were declared emancipated minors and were able to get our own insurance after I was told I was cancer free.

_**[The next August]**_

**Rachel's POV**

Brad came over to the house and Jaxon and KC told us that KC is pregnant. They showed us the ultrasound. We told them we hoped they knew that it would be hard. They told us they understood that. KC was really happy because she thought she couldn't have children.

Brad and I tried to find a school Lucas could go to. Other schools in Texas refused to admit Lucas. I decided I needed to take a gamble and call an old friend. I dialed the number and waited for an answer.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey Topanga," I said.

"Rachel?" She asked.

"Yes, it's me," I said. "How good is the school system in New York?"

"It's great, Cory's one of the teachers here," she said. "Both our daughter, Riley, and her best friend, Maya, will be in his class this year."

"Maya?" I asked.

"Yeah, Maya Hart," she said. "Why are you asking about the school?"

"I'm thinking of transferring my son, Lucas to the school there."

"Oh, that would be great!" Topanga said. "We haven't seen you in years!"

"I know," I said. "It's been forever, hasn't it?"

"Feels like it," she said.

"I'll talk to his father, and we'll see about it," I said.

"Okay, great. Let me know what you decide," she said. "By the way, how did you get my number?"

"Eric gave it to me," I told her.

"Oh, okay," she said. "I'll talk to you later."

"Talk to you later," I said. We both hung up.

**Lucas' POV**

"I don't want to go to a stupid school in New York!" I yelled.

"We have run out of options," mom said. "I have friends there that can help us out if we need it, and one of them is the teacher at the school you'll be going to."

"_Your_ friends might be there, but mine are _here_!" I yelled. "I don't want to go to New York!"

"This might be good for you, Luke," KC said.

"Dad, come on," I said. "I won't be around you that often. Do you really want that?"

"It's not _our_ fault you got kicked out of school and no other close Texas school will take you," he said. "You're going to New York with your mother, and that is final."

"You two just want to ruin my life, don't you?!" I went into my room and slammed the door.

**Rachel's POV**

"You two want to go with us?" I asked KC and Jaxon. "Maya's there."

"She is?" KC asked.

"She's actually my friends' daughter's friend," I said.

"I don't think we should," KC said. "We're already set up at the Austin hospital for when he or she is born, and I've gotten to really like Dr. Wilson."

"Yeah, and I just started this new job," Jaxon said. "Sorry, mom."

"It's fine," I said. "I just wanted to give you the chance."

"Thanks, Rachel," KC said.

**Lucas' POV**

We were on the road to New York. For a reason unknown to me, she decided to drive there.

"Why did you and dad divorce?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"We were never a good match," she said. "I loved him, but I don't think he ever fell in-love with me." She looked over at me. "I wasn't because of you, Jaxon, or KC."

"He doesn't like KC," I said.

"Yes, he does," she said. "I know it may have seemed like he didn't at times, but he does like her and cares about her. He wouldn't have pulled a gun on Anthony, taken custody of her with me, or walked her down the aisle if he didn't."

We went silent for a while again.

"So KC's sister is there?" I asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Do you think KC's scared of seeing her again?" I asked.

"Yes, I do," she said.

"She told me not to tell her about her," I said. "Not to tell anyone."

"I think she wants to be the one to tell her," she said. "And I think it was a mask with the hospital and stuff. I think she is just scared that she doesn't remember her and would reject her."

"Should I keep my promise?" I asked.

"Yes," she said. "You know she only trusts certain people. You don't want to lose that."

I got on the subway to go to my first day of school. A stop later a couple of girls got on. One of them looked a lot like KC described Maya. Blonde hair, blue eyes, but who knew. After a bit they both noticed me. The blonde came over and sat by me and started talking.

"Hi, I'm Maya," she said. _KC's sister_, I thought. "You're really cute. We should hang out sometime. You make me happy." _What is happening?_ I thought. "You don't pay enough attention to me. This isn't working out. It's you, not me. We can still be friends, not really." She got up and walked away, leaving me confused. _Note to self: Tell KC her sister is weird_, I thought. Not too long after, Maya's friend, who I was guessing was Riley, fell onto my lap.

"Hi," she said. "We were just talking about you. You used to go out with my friend, Maya."

"I'm Lucas," I said.

"I love it," she said. Her smile is so beautiful.

_**Author's Note: **__Hope you liked the Chapter! Thought it'd be nice to add Lucas POV of the First scene of the Series. _


	12. Chapter 12: Aaron, Courtroom,& Tombstone

**Jaxon's POV**

Lucas called me and said that KC went into labor. (He and mom came earlier today for a visit.) I grabbed my keys, got in the truck and headed to the hospital.

**Maya's POV**

"Happy Birthday," Shawn said walking in. "Everything you think, is wrong."

**Lucas' POV**

KC was already six centimeters dilated. It had already been fifteen minutes. He should have been here by now.

**Katy's POV**

"I asked you not to tell her," I said. "Why would you do this?"

"Because she deserves to love the parent who stayed," Shawn said.

"What?" Maya asked.

**Jaxon's POV**

"Come on!" I said at the red light. It hadn't turned green yet.

**Lucas' POV**

KC had another contraction.

**Katy's POV**

"Your mother had nothing to do with your father leaving, Maya. All right?" Shawn told me. "All this time she's just been protecting him for you."

"Mom? You got left?" Maya asked me.

**Jaxon's POV**

The light finally turned green and I started driving again. I heard revving engine and I looked over. The car hit me and everything went black.

**Lucas' POV**

It's been over an hour and Jaxon's still not here…KC squeezed my hand as she began to push.

**KC's POV**

It was right after the trial, a few months after Jaxon's death. I walked up to Jeremy, the seventeen year old that hit Jaxon while driving drunk.

"I am so sorry," he said.

"You took the man I loved away from me," I said. "Twenty years isn't enough."

"I wish I could take it all back," he said.

"Well, you can't," I said. "And you're going to have to live with that for the rest of your life." I took my son, Lucas Aaron Friar, from Rachel's arms. She and Lucas came for support. Tears filled my eyes and I looked back at Jeremy. "Because of you, my son will have to live without his father."

I walked out of the courtroom and Rachel took me home.

A month later, after work, I picked up Aaron from Brad's house and drove home. I unlocked the door with one hand while holding Aaron with the other. I was thinking about how good of a day I had today, I hadn't had one in a long time. I looked over at the closet and saw Jaxon's jacket, still on its hanger. I put Aaron in his high chair, got his food and started feeding him. After he ate, I put him to bed and fell asleep, myself, on the couch.

I woke up to Aaron crying. I went to his room and checked his diaper and anything else I could think was making him cry. I warmed up a bottle of milk and tested it. I tried to give it to him. He hit it away and kept crying. I tried rocking him in my arms, nothing was working.

"I wish Jaxon was still here," I said. "I can't do this alone." I started crying. I heard a knock at the door. I carried Aaron with my to the door.

I opened the door and Lucas was standing there.

"Is everything okay?" He asked. "I heard Aaron crying." He was visiting for the weekend.

"He won't go back to sleep," I said. "I've tried everything."

"Maybe I could give it a try," he said.

"Be my guest," I said. He took him from my arms and he stopped crying.

"Maybe he just needed his uncle," Lucas said.

"Yeah, well, you're not around very often anymore," I said.

"I know," he said. "Want me to stay here just in case?"

"Would you?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"Thanks," I said. Aaron fell asleep in Lucas' arms and he laid him in his crib, careful not to wake him.

_**[Months Later (Set during "Girl Meets Texas Part I")]**_

**KC's POV**

Maya walked out of the tent, upset. Lucas started his way to get on Tombstone.

"What are you doing, Luke?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean why are you going to ride Tombstone?!" I said. "You're crazy."

"Maya and Riley signed me up," he said. "And it'll get my out of the mudhole."

"Your dad doesn't even want you to do it, Lucas," I said. "You're inexperienced. It could get you killed!"

"Riley wants me to do it," he said.

"You're still scared on Judy, Luke," I said. "And who cares if she wants you to, Maya obviously doesn't, and neither do I."

"I'm riding Tombstone," he said. "This'll get me to not be the family shame anymore."

"You doing this for a stupid reason-just to prove yourself to your grandfather when you shouldn't have to- is what's shameful," I said. "You're risking your life to get your grandfather off your back. This is reckless. What if you die, Luke?"

"I won't," he said. "I'm doing something I'm scared of, you should try it for a change."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You have a chance to talk to your sister, and you're not going to take it," he said.

"Those are completely different," I said. "_You're_ risking your life, _I'm_ just not ruining someone else's life."

"You wouldn't ruin her life," he said. "I'll see you later."

"See you later," I said, "if you're not dead."


	13. Chapter 13: Chainsaw

** _[June]_ **

**KC's POV**

Rachel sent me 8th grade graduation pictures. I saw Maya, Lucas, and their friends smiling. I showed Isaiah when he got back from the dance with Vanessa. I had Aaron on my lap.

"You know she's a great artist, right?" Isaiah asked.

"Yeah, Lucas told me that," I said.

"Why don't you go to New York?" He asked.

"My life is here, it's been since I was five," I said.

"Yeah," he said. "I'm not stupid. That's not the real reason."

"I'm scared," I said. "She doesn't remember me, obviously. If she did she would have mentioned me. It's better for me to stay here."

"That's not the full reason," he said.

"I'm honestly surprised you haven't told her about me," I said. "You're a blabbermouth."

"Hey! I keep secrets!" He said.

"So just not Lucas'?"

"Pretty much," he said. I busted out laughing. He laughed too. "I know we're not really friends, but thanks for having me over tonight."

"No problem," I said. "How was the dance?"

"Good," he said.

"Good to hear," I said.

** _[August]_ **

**KC's POV**

Once I heard this song last month, I knew I related to it with losing Jaxon. I took Aaron with me to the church after dinner and put him down with the bongos he liked hitting on and sat down at the piano. It took a while to learn it because of the syncopation. I started singing and playing.

_I'll take a chainsaw to the sofa/ Where I held your body close for/ So long, so long_

_Walk in the house/ Lights are off/ In the closet by the door there's your coat/ I wasn't thinking of you before/ Too many rooms in this house/ So I keep going out/ What the hell is that about?/ Gotta find a way to be okay_

_Maybe I'll just take a chainsaw to the sofa/ Where I held your body close for/ So long, so long/ I'm gonna break all of the china/ 'Cause it's just one more reminder/ You're gone, you're gone/ We were building brick by brick/ Now it's just a quick-/-sand home/ So, I'll take a chainsaw to the sofa. Where I held your body close for/ So long, so long_

_Oh-oo-oh/ I could put a sign on the lawn/ But it'd mean that I would wanna let you go/ And I don't wanna let you go/ I could put a sign on the lawn/ But it'd mean that I would wanna let you go/ And I don't wanna let you go_

_I'll take a chainsaw to the sofa/ Where I held your body close for/ So long, so long/ I'll burn everything that binds us/ Take a lighter to the mattress and run/ Run/ We were building brick by brick/ Now it's just a quick-/-sand home/ Yeah/ So, I'll take a chainsaw to the sofa/ Where I held your body close for/ So long, so long, yeah so long_

I stopped playing and looked over at Aaron. I could have sworn he started playing the rhythm of the chorus. We stayed at the church until he fell asleep. I took him home and put him in his crib. I went to my room and fell asleep.

** _Author's Note: _ ** _Hope you liked this Chapter. In this chapter, KC is 16. The next Chapter will be the last chapter of the prequel series, as she will be 17 which is when she moved to New York. _


	14. Chapter 14: Back Home

_**[December]**_

**KC's POV**

Lucas came for Christmas this year. Rachel took Aaron to the kitchen with her to help make cookies. Luke said one of the reasons he came here for Christmas was to get out of Riley's Secret Santa thing, but she called him when he landed and told him he wasn't getting out of it and had to get whoever he picked before he left a thoughtful gift. Of course, he got her.

"So what are you going to get her?" I asked him.

"A purple cat," he said.

"I don't think those exist," I said.

"I mean a stuffed purple cat," he said.

"Why?"

"Well, her favorite color is purple and she loves painting purple cats," he said.

"Oh okay," I said.

"What are you going to get Aaron for his second birthday?" He asked.

"A cowboy hat he won't stop asking for," I said.

"What are you getting Maya for her birthday?"

"I don't know," he said. "You should come to New York."

"Luke," I said.

"I'm serious," he said. "You're mom is great, and so is Maya. You and Aaron should be there with them. You deserve your family."

"I can't just pack up and leave here," I said. "I'm barely making it by as is."

"Think about it," he said. "You can go back to school and graduate. My mom would definitely babysit for you."

"I can't leave everything behind," I said.

"You wouldn't be leaving _anything_ behind," Luke said. I looked down. "KC, he's gone."

"Don't you think I know that?"

"I don't think you'll let yourself believe it," he said. "You need to move on from this."

"You mean like you have?" I asked, upset. "You got your new life in New York. You got your new start."

"You should get a new start," he said. "Trust me, the people there are amazing people. Farkle, Riley, your sister- they changed me for the better."

"I don't want to forget him," I said. "If I leave here, I will."

"I haven't," he said. "There's no possible way you could forget him, especially because your son is the spitting image of him." He grabbed a present and handed it to me. "Here, this is for you."

"It's not Christmas yet, Luke," I said.

"It's close enough," he said. I opened it and it was a heart-shaped locket with Aaron and I's pictures in it.

"Thank you, Luke," I said, giving him a hug.

"You should really thank my mom," he said. "She came up with the idea." I went into the kitchen and thanked Rachel, seeing her cleaning flour off of Aaron. I laughed and took him to take a bath.

_**[Christmas Day]**_

**Lucas' POV**

I opened my Secret Santa present. It was a belt with _Huckleberry _embroidered into it.

"Of course," I said with a laugh.

"What?" KC asked.

"Maya was my Secret Santa." I showed them the belt.

"Isn't that one of her nicknames for you?" Mom asked.

"Yeah," I said.

_**[The following late-August]**_

**KC's POV**

I've made up my mind to move to New York. Luke was right— it took a while for me to realize it—but he was. I miss my family too much not to. I sold the house for just enough money to get to New York. I'm going to stay with Lucas and Rachel. My emancipation is probably going to be reversed because of this. It was a huge risk, but I knew I had to take it. I also knew I was going to lose my insurance when I moved. I made sure I had everything and we boarded the plane and headed to New York.

_**[After the season Premiere of Girl Meets World (Season 4)]**_

**Lucas' POV**

I went to Mr. Matthews' classroom after my last class.

"Hey, Mr. Friar," he said. "What's up?"

"Well, um," I started. "My mom's landlord won't allow KC and Aaron to stay at our house anymore." We were making payments still, so it wasn't ours yet. "I was wondering if you and Mrs. Matthews could help her out."

"I'll have to talk to her, but I'm sure it would be fine."

"Thank you, Mr. Matthews," I said.

"I'll call her now."

"Mind if I wait, Sir?" I asked.

"Not at all," he said.

_**Author's Note: **__So that's the end of __**Girl Meets Prequel: Texas**__! Thank you for reading!_


End file.
